


A New Start

by TvFangirlAddict



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Allisterek?, Derek Hale is a Good Alpha, Derek Hale is a Softie, F/M, M/M, Mates, Multi, Polyamory, Protectiveness, Scott Bashing, Scott McCall is a Bad Friend, Sterekson?, True Mates, Werewolf Mates, evil scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TvFangirlAddict/pseuds/TvFangirlAddict
Summary: This takes place like post season three. Deucalion is on the run, the rest of the Alpha pack dead or gone, and they have finished off the Darach. While Scott's off learning how to be an Alpha, Stiles and Allison spend the summer getting closer than ever. When they go looking for Derek they find him unconscious and the Demon Wolf lurking in the shadows. What happened to Derek? What will Deucalion do? How will Scott react when he comes home to find just how close his best friend, ex-girlfriend, and Alpha he hates, have gotten? Allison, Stiles, and Derek will face betrayal, hardship, and heartbreak. They will gain friends and lose others, but they will always have each other and they will do anything to keep it that way.I suck at summaries and I wrote this forever ago. Depending on the responses I may or may not finish it. This was the first time I ever attempted to write a teen wolf or polyamory fanfic. Please don't hate on it too much. If this doesn't appeal to you, you don't have to read it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

One month. That’s how long it’d been since the showdown with the Alpha Pack and the Darach. Stiles had spent a majority of the last four weeks relaxing and taking advantage of the temporary peace. He knew the quiet wouldn’t last long. It was Beacon Hills after all.

Scott hadn’t been around. Deaton sent him to train with another pack to hopefully help control his new alpha powers. Alpha Powers. Stiles still couldn’t wrap his head around it. Scott, the boy who thought being a werewolf was a curse and hasn’t stopped fighting it, was a True Alpha. Stiles thought the universe had a messed up sense of irony. He most certainly didn’t think Scott was up for the job. Don’t get him wrong, Scotty is the the closest thing Stiles has to a brother, but it is for that same reason he doesn’t think Scott should be an Alpha. To give someone who believes being bit is the worst possible outcome, the power and responsibility of a pack? That’s just a death waiting to happen. He supposes that’s why Deaton sent Scott away so fast. He is definitely not prepared to be the alpha of Beacon Hills.

Stiles hadn’t seen much of the rest of their, what? Pack? Group of friends? Rag Tag group of damaged kids? Whatever you want to call it. He thought pack was too strong of a word for whatever it was they were. They weren’t there yet.

Jackson and Lydia were currently taking a vacation to decompress from all the stress. Stiles didn’t know where the twins were and he doesn’t think he wants to know. Isaac was accompanying Cora to see the pack she had been staying with after the fire. Because she decided to stay, she needed to go collect her stuff and say goodbye to the pack. They understood needing to be with her brother and uncle. Speaking of, Stiles had no clue where Peter was, which was probably not a good thing. Oh well.

And finally, Derek and Allison. Last Stiles had heard, Derek was working on rebuilding the Hale House. With the Alpha Pack and the Darach taken care of, and Cora’s decision to stay, he guesses Derek thought it was time.

As far as he could tell, Allison was doing okay. With both of their best friends away, she and Stiles had gotten closer. Stiles never spent much time with Allison without Scott there. He was surprised at how well they got along. He was expecting it to be awkward. Even though they weren’t dating anymore, Scott still wanted Allison, but she seemed she was over him by now.

She told Stiles she wanted to get to know him since they hadn’t ever really had the chance. She also apologized for all her bad decisions in the past but Stiles didn’t blame her. He understood the pressure of following her family and knew Kate and Gerard had manipulated her.

So, for the first time ever, now that Scott was away, Stiles has had the chance to make other really good friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Stiles was currently debating who was better for Felicity in Arrow, with Allison. “Oliver is obviously it for her.”

“But Ray treats her so much better,” Allison argued.

Stiles gasped in mock with a hand over his heart. “Take that back. She obviously doesn’t love Palmer like she does Oliver. He could never make her happy like Oliver could.”

“But he’s so stupid. He keeps reminding her he cares about her but he’s too chicken to do anything about it.”

“He’s trying to keep her safe!”

“He’s emotionally constipated and infuriating is what he is. He should trust her and take her decision into consideration. It’s not just his life.” Allison suddenly got a mischievous look in her eyes that Stiles knew didn’t mean anything good for him. “I bet I know why you like Oliver so much.”

“Why?” Stiles asked wearily. “He remind you of any one? Tall, dark and broody? Crappy choices with a good heart?” Stiles knew where this was going and he was right. It wasn’t going anywhere good for him. “Nope.”

“Has a tragic background and loves glaring at people?” Allison continued, knowing she was getting to him. “Likes leather? Bodies of a Greek God?”

Stiles face was completely red by now. “Shut up,” he muttered.

“Oh come on Sti. He doesn’t remind you of anyone we know?” Allison was biting her lip by now, in an attempt to not laugh.

“Fine! Okay? It’s hard not to see it when you lay it all out like that okay? But that’s not fair because you like him too.”

Allison was blushing now too. “That’s not the point.”

“You can’t make fun of me for crushing on the same guy you are.”

Allison was the first person to know Stiles wasn’t completely strait. Not even Scott knew. He tried coming out to his dad but the Sheriff didn’t believe him. Not that Stiles really blames him because he did pick a bad time to try and come out to his dad. Allison was also the only person who knew about his feelings for a certain scowly, leather jacket wearing werewolf. She hadn’t make fun of Stiles like he thought she would. She even confessed she had a crush on him too. It was one of the many reasons she broke up with Scott.

They even often found themselves fantasizing about the werewolf together. They had never crossed the line by actually touching, but they could feel the slight tension right under the surface. They both began developing feelings after getting to know one another but never tried anything out of respect for Scott and their new friendship. So, if they couldn’t be together, there was no harm in crushing on someone else together if neither ever had a chance with him. Right?

“Okay so… go team Oliver and team Derek?” Allison asked as she started laughing.

“Sure,” Stiles said chuckling. “What do you say we go visit the Sourwolf?”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, why not? We haven’t seen him in a while. Maybe he’s lonely. We can go see how the house is coming along.”

“Sti, it’s only been a few weeks. He probably hasn’t gotten anything done yet.”

“So? Come on Alli, we don’t have anything better to do.”

Allison was still skeptical. “How do you know he won’t just make us leave?”

Stiles faked being insulted. “No one could resist my charm.”

Allison laughed. “Oh yeah? What do you call the last hundred or so times he’s shoved, hit, insulted, or threatened you?”

“Foreplay,” Stiles said in mock seriousness.

Allison just laughed harder. “If you say so.”

“I do. Now. Please?” Stiles begged while clasping his hands under his chin batting his eyelashes dramatically.

She huffed and threw her hands up. “Fine! Fine.”

Stiles fist pumped and cheered. “Yes, yes, yes!”

“Just don’t expect me to protect you if he starts shoving you again.”

They were getting close to the Hale property and Allison was nervous. “Are you sure about this Sti? He’s in the middle of rebuilding his home-the one my Aunt burned down with his family inside- and you don’t think he’ll mind an Argent being there?”

“Maybe if it were any other Argent. Calm down Alli. He doesn’t hate you. Okay?”

“How do you know?”

“Because he also knows you saved his life. And, he knows what it’s like to have a family member be responsible for unspeakable actions.”

“Peter.

” “Yeah,” Stiles answered even though it wasn’t a question.”He doesn’t want to be judged by Peter’s actions. He won’t blame you for your family’s.”

“Okay.” Allison takes a deep breath as they turn down the path to Derek’s. They both gasp when they get to the house. It’s no longer the burned out husk of a home it used to be. It’s nowhere near done but the new house is definitely further along than they thought it would be.

“Someone’s been busy.” Stiles says as he turns the jeep off.

“Yeah.” Allison replies as they get out of the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Allison and Stiles walked up to the porch and waited.

  
“Why don’t we just walk in?” Allison whispered.

  
“Because there’s no front door and Derek would usually be out here already.” Stiles and Allison looked around. It was strangely quiet but Derek’s camaro was sitting out front. “His car’s here so I doubt he’s too far. Maybe he went for a run?” Allison shrugged. Stiles was staring at the surrounding woods and cupped his hands around his mouth. “Yo Sourwolf! You out here!?” They continued to look around but no one answered.

  
“Should we come back another time?” Allison asked.

  
“Nah. We could just wait here.” Stiles looked back at her. “Come on. Let’s go inside. We can see what all is done so far.”

  
Allison looked unsure but followed Stiles up the steps anyway. They had just stepped in the doorway when they saw Derek, sprawled across the new kitchen tiles. He was covered in gashes and what looked to be tons of his own blood.

  
“Derek!” Stiles and Allison rushed over and kneeled on either side of him.

  
Allison’s hand flew to her mouth. “Oh God.”

  
Stiles’ hands hovered over a couple of the deeper cuts in his abdomen before checking for a pulse. “His pulse is weak. He’s barely breathing.”

  
“How did this happ-” Allison was cut off when she was hit in the side of the head.

  
“Alli!” Stiles looked up and froze. No. It’s not possible, he thought.

  
“Oh it’s very possible,” the monstrous man said. Stiles hadn’t realized he’s said that out loud.

  
“Deucalion.” Stiles breathed, still in shock.

  
“That’s right.” Deucalion said as he stepped over Derek’s unconscious body. He grabbed a hold of Stiles hair before he could react and forced him to bare his neck in a wolves sign of submission.

  
It pissed Stiles off. “What do you want?” He growled. It was nowhere near as intimidating or impressive as any of the wolves, but he didn’t care.

  
“Come now Stiles, you’re a smart boy. What else would I want? Power. Revenge.”

  
“But Derek’s not an alpha anymore. What do you gain by hurting him?”

  
“Well you are right. I gain nothing by killing him, but it would be satisfying. He was a part of the reason my pack is dead. I originally came for McCall, the True Alpha,” he spit the words out like they disgusted him. “But it looks like he’s no longer here. Derek seemed like a good second choice. Now. For you and you’re pretty little friend. I bet you would make amazing wolves. Don’t you?” Deucalion didn’t wait for an answer.

  
The last thing Stiles remembered was the blinding pain of the bite.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Stiles groaned as he was being shaken awake.

“Ngh. Go away dad. It’s summer.”

“Sti wake up.”

“No.”

The shaking got worse. “Sti. Sti! Stiles!” Stiles shot up but was brought back down by the pain in his neck and groaned again.

“Alli?”

“Sti come on. You need to get up. I don’t know what happened but we can talk later. Right now we need to take Derek to Deaton. He’s still not awake.”

Everything came rushing back. Derek unconscious. Deucalion. The bite. He sat up again but ignored the pain. He turned toward Allison and started checking her over. She looked fine until he caught sight of the blood at her temple and her neck. “Shit. He got you too.”

“Who’s ‘he’? You know what? Never mind. We need to get Derek out of here. He’s not healing fast enough.”

Stiles look over and Derek and noticed she was right. “Okay, let’s get him to Deaton.”

They both stood up and moved to opposite ends of the werewolf. Stiles grabbed him under his arms while Allison got his feet. After what seemed like hours and hundreds of curses later, they finally got Derek into the back of the jeep and were on there way to the vet’s. Stiles couldn’t go as fast as he wanted because he didn’t want to be pulled over by his dad or one of his deputies.

When they got there, Stiles hit the breaks and Allison was out the door to get Deaton before Stiles could even turn off the Jeep. While Allison was getting the druid, Stiles was pulling Derek out of the back seat. The other two came out to help and Deaton asked what happened. “Deucalion. That’s why he’s not healing as fast. The wounds are from an Alpha. He attacked Derek for revenge when he found Scott wasn’t here and I guess we interrupted him in time to stop him from killing Derek. He bit Alli and me and knocked us out. Woke up and he was gone. I don’t know why he didn’t finish Derek off at least. Unless he thought it was enough and didn’t think we’d wake up and get here fast enough.” By the time Stiles was done explaining, they had gotten Derek laid back on the examination table.

“We weren’t too late were we?” He asked anxiously while Allison buried her face in his shoulder and he put his arm around hers.

“I’m not sure.”

“What do you mean you’re not sure?” Stiles yelled.

Deaton was his typical calm self as he answered. “He would usually be just fine but because this was an Alpha he hasn’t healed and has lost a lot of blood.”

“But he came back from Peter’s attack at the school. He was practically dead then.”

“While that’s true, only time will tell. I’m going to sew up what I can and he will have to do the rest.” It wasn’t exactly the answer the two teens were hoping for. “While you two wait, why don’t you try and clean up those bites. It looks like they’ll take if you haven’t had any negative effects by now.”

“Right.”

Stiles and Allison made their way to the medical cabinets to get out the things they would need to clean themselves up. They took time to clean each other’s bites and dress them. Not that it would do much in the end.

“What are we going to do?” Allison asked as they cleaned up the supplies.

Stiles took a minute to think. “I think we should stay here and wait for Derek to at least wake up. It looks like we’ll have to tell my dad everything. It was different when it was just Scott but now there’s no going back for me either. Not that I ever intended to really leave all this behind but it’s just different now. You know?”

 

“Yeah.”

“But I don’t want to tell him until I have control either. What about you? Are you going to tell him?”

“I have to. He’ll know something’s different and we’ll need his help with Deucalion.”

Stiles looked worried, “How do you think he’ll react?”

Allison sighed, “Honestly? I don’t think he’ll hate me. He didn’t want my mom to kill herself, it was her choice. Once he realizes how it happened and that I didn’t just ask for it he’ll be okay. Well, not okay. But as okay as a hunter can be with a werewolf daughter.”

Stiles was about to reply when a rough groan interrupted them. They both looked over to see Derek waking up. Deaton had just finished sewing what he could and the two teens walked to the other side of the table. Stiles put his hand on Derek’s shoulder to keep him from moving. Normally that wouldn’t do much but because he was injured it worked.

“Hey Sourwolf, you gotta stay still,” Stiles whispered knowing the wolf could hear him.

Derek groaned again as his eyes fluttered open. “Wha-”

“I’ll explain later, just go back to sleep so you can heal.” Derek nodded and closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep. As he fell deeper into unconsciousness, he nuzzled Stiles’ arm that was still resting on Derek’s shoulder. The surprisingly tender movement caused Stiles’ and Allison’s, who was watching, breath to catch. Seeing him so quiet and still wasn’t necessarily new but he was vulnerable too, and they both fell for him just a little bit harder.

Deaton cleared his throat and caused the teens to jump. They had forgotten he was in the room. He pointed to a single door behind them and said, “There’s a spare cot in there if you want to get some rest while Derek’s sleeping, but you’ll have to share.”

The two new weres looked at each other and then nodded to Deaton in thanks. They made their way in but left the door cracked incase something happened. Stiles looked at the makeshift bed and back at Allison, “Go ahead and take it. I can take the floor.”

“Forget it Sti. I think we’re passed being uncomfortable sharing a bed. It’s been a long day. We can share.”

“There’s not a lot of room,” he pointed out, still a little unsure.

Allison just rolled her eyes and grabbed ahold of his hand. She dragged him over to the cot and pushed him down first so he could lay down. She helped him get out of his shoes and took her own off. Then she surprised him by laying down, half on top of him with her head on his chest, mindful of his neck. Stiles froze in shock until Allison lifted her head up to look at him. “Relax Stiles. It’s just me. We’re both tired and I have a feeling we’ll both need the rest.”

“But, Alli you know how I fee-”

“I know. You know how I feel too. But we after finding Derek half dead, being knocked out, bitten, and finding out about Deucalion being back, I could care less. I know we both silently agreed not to act on what was happening between us, and we still don’t have to, I just don’t feel like wasting time avoiding it because of Scott.”

Stiles was shocked to say the least. He knew she felt something for him but he didn’t let himself hold out too much hope because with Scott around he never thought anything would come of it. “You sure?” He asked quietly, as if afraid to spook her and make her take it back.

“Yes. I’m sure. Like I said, we don’t have to do anything right now, but with everyone else gone I think we’re going to need each other now more than ever.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yes, okay. I don’t think we should rush this right now, but I think we owe it to ourselves to try.”

“What about Scott?” She asked.

“Well, I think if he really loves you, he should let you be happy. And if being happy, means trying to see what this is with me, he will have to grow up and accept it. He needs to learn to move on. What about you?”

“I think you’re absolutely right and I’m glad you see it that way. What I had with Scott was quick and fierce but burnt out fast.”

“You don’t think it’d be that way with us?” He asked as he continued looking up at her.

“Not if we take this slower and build a solid foundation. For now let’s just sleep. We have a lot to do in the next few days and we’ll need the energy.” She laid her head back down after making the suggestion.

Stiles wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes.”Okay.”

They both fell asleep fairly quickly listening to the others heartbeat and slowing breaths.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The first thing Derek noticed as he woke up was the pain. He groaned as he opened his eyes to the bright light. He could barely move his arm to block the light from his eyes. As he looked around he noticed he was in the operating room of the vet clinic. Looking down, he realized why he was in pain. Multiple wounds littered his bare sternum. They looked to be stitched up but they still hurt like a son-of-a-bitch. That’s when he remembered what happened. He was working in the kitchen, finishing up some of the plumbing in the sink when he was attacked from behind. He should have heard him coming but in the weeks since, the Alpha Pack and the Darach, he’d been letting his guard down more often. Deucalion was still an alpha, and therefore faster and stronger than Derek, even if he wasn’t as strong as he was the last time. Derek was just a beta and no match for the older wolf.

Derek tried to sit up but groaned in pain and fell back onto the table. He tried to sit up again when Deaton walked into the room and put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. “You need to stay down Derek. Those wounds were inflicted by an Alpha and you almost died.” Derek wanted to growl and snap at the vet but stopped when he registered what he said. His voice was rough and strained as he asked, “How did you know? And why aren’t I dead? How did I get here?”

“Stiles and Allison found you and brought you here.”

Derek’s eyes widened as he asked. “Deucalion?”

“He was still there, yes.” Deaton answered knowing where this was going.

The wolf couldn’t keep his heart from speeding up, “Are they-?” Derek couldn’t finish the question because of the sudden lump in his throat. He cared more about them than anyone knew and in his painful and groggy state, couldn’t hide his emotions as well as he normally could.

Deaton must have noticed and seen something because his face softened from it usual professional mask. “You tell me.”

Derek started to ask getting irritated. He need to know and he wasn’t in the mood for Deaton’s un-answers. “Wha-?” He stopped when he noticed two other heartbeats nearby. He looked to the door where it was coming from and back up to Deaton in question and the doctor nodded his head. -Derek sat up ignoring the pain and swung his legs over the edge of the table. He grunted in pain as the movement jarred his still healing wounds.

Deaton looked like he was going to protest but Derek just glared at him until he sighed. “Fine, but try not to aggravate anything too much. I don’t want to to have to sew anything back up.” Derek just grunted again and Deaton walked out of the room.

Derek turned to look at the door where his two most important people were behind. Now that he was sitting up, he could see that the door wasn’t all the way closed and could actually see the two teens sleeping on the little cot together. The sight caused warmth to bloom in his chest and his wolf to yip. Usually this was something he buried behind growls and scowls and shoved deep down to be ignored, but he had a feeling that wasn’t going to work anymore. He could see the bandages and could smell the wolf on them. He knew they were going to turn. While he would always choose that over the bite killing them, he was conflicted. His wolf was positively gleeful that the two would now be wolfs alongside him but the human in Derek was apprehensive. He knew neither of them asked for the bite and wasn’t sure how they would react. His humans. Now, his wolves.

His mates.

Mates.

Derek still remembers when he realized he had mates. Stiles was first. When he met Stiles, in the woods that day, he knew right away that he was his mate. His wolf was practically wagging it’s tail, but Derek never acted on it. He was responsible for his family’s death and he had just lost his sister, Laura. His last remaining family member besides Peter, who was believed to be comatose. So, Derek wasn’t exactly in the best place at the time and in no way, shape, or form, did he believe he believe he deserved a mate. Especially not someone so young and beautiful. The fact that his mate was a boy never bothered Derek, but he didn’t want to be like Kate. The boy was only 15. So, Derek ignored his instincts and the wolf in him that whined for the boy. The hardest part was the fact that he knew the boy was attracted to him. Could smell the faint arousal when they were together. And, he cared enough to save Derek’s life more than once. But, despite all of this, Derek kept his distance. When Derek met Allison, he thought she was the sign that the universe was laughing at him. I mean, come on. A second mate? It’s not that having two mates is unheard of, but Derek didn’t think he deserved Stiles and now he had Allison? He thought staying away from Stiles was hard and then he had not one, but two beautiful mates right in front of him. While his wolf thought that Derek was finally being rewarded for all the grief he’d been through, Derek thought he was being punished. He had two jailbait mates. One’s father was the sheriff and the other’s a hunter. On top of that, both of them loved someone else. Stiles wasn’t exactly subtle in his feelings for Lydia and Allison fell for Scott, a fellow werewolf. That was almost impossible for Derek to ignore. While Stiles thought he loved Lydia, they were never together. Allison on the other hand, was with another wolf. That made Derek and his wolf want to snarl and rip Scott to pieces.

So, while it’s been extremely difficult, and even painful at times, Derek has never let himself act on his feeling towards either teen. But, he knew things were different now. They were both going to be wolves now and they would feel the connection as mates between the three of them pretty soon. He knew he would have many questions to answer, he just hoped they didn’t hate him for not telling him sooner. Now that they were all werewolves, and knew they would be aware of the bond, he doesn’t think he can hold himself back anymore. Doesn’t think he wants to. He hoped they wouldn’t fight it. Not many people approve of polyamory relationships and He had no idea how they felt for each other, or him beyond basic attraction.

Derek slowly got up and walked toward the room where his mates slept, and opened the door the rest of the way. He made his way over to the cot and had to sit down on the end by their feet. The short distance had already taken a lot out of him.

He couldn’t help but watch the two together and fall a little bit deeper in love. If it was anybody else, he would question if he really knew what love was, but these were his mates. They were all made for each other. He was in love with Allison’s dimples and Stiles’ small upturned nose. Her long dark hair and his freckles and moles. He was in love with their strong heads and soft hearts. Their bravery and their willingness to help those in need of it. He loved everything about them. They weren’t perfect, but they were perfect for him.

Derek was brought out of his thoughts as Stiles’s heartbeat sped up signaling he was waking up. He watched as the boy slowly started gaining consciousness and felt a burst of affection when he saw his arms instinctively tighten around their mate making sure she was still there and okay. When Stiles finally caught sight of Derek he looked confused for a few seconds until realization appeared on his face and his eyes widened.

Stiles shook Allison slightly, “Alli wake up. Derek’s awake.”

Both boys thought the sleepy, confused sound she make was adorable and they both looked at her with soft smiles. Derek knew when Stiles saw his smile when he gained an astonished and slightly awed expression. He knew the boy would be surprised but Derek knew it was time to stop hiding how he felt. He thought they were better off without him, but this happened because they weren’t there to protect each other. He would do his best to change that.

“Wha-?” Allison stopped when she caught sight of Derek too. “Derek! What are you doing up? Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad to see that you’re awake, but should you be up already?”

“I’m okay, thanks to you guys, but I think we need to talk.”

“Yeah,” Stiles said, “Deucalion’s back and he bit us.”

“Well yes, we need to talk about that, but there’s some other things too. I just hope you’ll believe me and won’t hate me when we’re done.”

“Why would we hate you?” Allison asked.

“And does it have anything with your attitude change?” Stiles added.

“I’ll tell you everything, I promise. But, first things first, we should find somewhere else to talk.”

“We can go to my house,” Stiles suggested, “My dad has the night shift.”

“Is it safe to leave with Deucalion out there?” Allison asked.

Derek thought for a second before deciding, “Yeah we should be okay for a little while. He could have killed all three of us but left me for dead and you two bit. I don’t think he wants to kill us. At least not yet.”

“What about you?” Stiles asked Derek. “He won’t want to come back to finish the job?”

“As far as he’s concerned, he probably believes me to dead already. I should be fine until he finds out otherwise.”

“Okay,” Stiles said before turning to Allison. “Do you think your dad would care if you stayed at my house tonight?”

“Nah. He shouldn’t care. He still thinks I’m hung up on Scott and will be happy I will have a friend to talk to since Lydia’s away.”

Derek was still processing what Allison said as they started putting their shoes on. He didn’t realize she wasn’t actually hung up on Scott either. This new information gave Derek some hope at being accepted by the two teens.

The oldest wolf was broken from his thoughts as his mates turned to him and asked him if he needed help out to Stiles’ jeep. Normally Derek would decline in order to save his pride, but if this were going to work, he need to learn to let them in and accept their help. So, he told them yes, and they were on there way out the door. It didn’t hurt that he got to hold them while they supported him either.

As they passed Deaton, he said he tried rid Stiles’ jeep of the blood as best he could. After the three thanked him for all his help, they made it out to the car. They decided Allison should get in the back to make it easier while Derek was in the passenger seat. Once Stiles helped him get settled, he closed the door and made his way to the driver side. When got situated in the driver’s seat, Stiles realized he left the keys in the ignition in the rush to get Derek help. He makes a mental note to not let it happen again but he know’s it will.

Finally they make there way towards Stiles’ house. Allison calls her dad to let her know she’s staying at Stiles’ house but otherwise the car ride is quiet. No one wants to start the probably, life changing conversation while in the car and knowing it’s coming, no one wants to start small talk either. Normally the silence would annoy Stiles’ but he’s strangely calm in the other two’s presence, despite not knowing the outcome of their impending talk.

Before anyone knows it, they arrive and the teens are helping the, still injured, Derek inside and up to Stiles’ bedroom. After they drop Derek in the computer chair, Allison makes a trip to the bathroom while Stiles gets food. He figures they all have to be hungry and they won’t be done talking for awhile.

After Stiles and Allison settle in on his bed and everyone has started eating, Derek starts the conversation. “So first things first. You two are werewolves now. How are you handling so far. Has it sunk in yet?”

Stiles and Allison glance at each other and shrug before he answers for himself. “I’m okay, considering. I didn’t ask for it but I’m not going to fight it like Scott did either. Sure, I would have liked it to be on my terms, but I don’t see this as something I should be upset over. I think the pros outweigh the cons. I was never going to leave the supernatural world behind, so it’ll be nice to have the extra wolf powers. I can’t tell but I think it’s already started helping me with my ADHD if not curing it. Let’s be serious, with a werewolf metabolism Adderall wouldn’t work, could you imagine a spastic werewolf teen with ADHD and no meds? You thought I was annoying before. You’d really want to rip my throat out with your teeth then, wouldn’t you Sourwolf?” The other two laugh but it’s not mean and Stiles joins in. The two new wolves are surprised when Derek laughs but don’t show it in fear of him stopping.

When they calm down, Allison tells them what she thinks. “Stiles is right. I never really imagined myself as a werewolf but it’s not necessarily a bad thing. I know by now that being werewolf doesn’t automatically make you a monster either. I can’t say my dad will be happy but hopefully he’ll let it go because of the circumstances. It will also give me an advantage against the next big bad that comes rolling through Beacon Hills. Or even against Deucalion.”

Derek looked pleased by their answers. “I’m glad. I was afraid the both of you would hate it because neither of you voiced ever wanting to be anything other than human even after the last couple of years.”

They both shook their heads before Stiles gathered the courage to ask what both he and Allison had wanted to know since waking up in Deaton’s office. “So, Der, what did yo-”

“Der?” The older wolf asked a little surprised. He hadn’t been called that since Laura died.

Stiles blushed. “Yeah, sorry, it just, felt right. Never mind.”

“Felt right?”

“Yeah. Der. Like how I call Allison Alli and she started calling me Sti. It just felt right.” Stiles gave Derek a shy look as the he looked at the boy slightly pleased.

“No. That’s fine. It’s just that I haven’t been called that in a long time.” They all were silent for a minute, each with a sad smile on their face. Derek continued. “Anyway, what did you want to know?”

“Oh. Right. We just kinda wanted to know what it was that changed. I mean no offense, but you would have hit me before for calling you Der. Is it a wolf thing? Are we pack now?”

Derek grimaced at the reminder of his past behavior towards his mate. “I’ve always considered you two pack. No matter what.”

The other two had looks of pure shock on their face and a little disbelief. Allison recovered first to ask, “Us? Why us? I tried to kill you! And from what I’ve heard Stiles wasn’t exactly your favorite person.”

Derek was trying to find the best way to answer them. “First of all, I don’t blame you Allison. I understand you were brought into this world suddenly and wanted to believe your family. And I know how manipulating Kate could be. I can’t blame you for falling into one of her traps just like I did.” Allison nodded her head to him in gratitude before he continued. “As for how I treated you, Stiles, that’s a bit more complicated.”

“Complicated?” He asked sarcastically.

“Yeah.” Derek became hesitant, almost shy, which blew them away. And they thought he was good looking before. Who knew Derek Hale could be considered cute or maybe even adorable?

“Complicated how?” Allison asked.

“We’ll start at the beginning. First off I need you to understand where my head was at when I came back to Beacon Hills. It had been six years since my family died. I spent a majority of those six years either running away from what I did or buried in guilt. I was a stupid teenage kid who fell for an older woman. I trusted her, told her anything and everything she wanted to know because I believed we were in love. That same woman, that same information I told her, lead to the death of all but three of my family- my pack- and Peter was comatose. My older sister-my alpha- was all I had for those six years, only to come back here and find her cut in half because she came alone. So, you could say I wasn’t exactly in the best state of mind when we met.”

Allison and Stiles were shocked and saddened to hear Derek lay it all out. Of course they knew his past, but it was different hearing what happened from the source. Made it more real and hit closer to home. Each of the teens only has their father and neither could imagine losing the only family they had left.

“I’m telling you this because you deserve to know and hopefully will help you see why I did what I did.” Allison and Stiles looked at each other. They knew whatever Derek told them was big and could change everything between them. But, they both knew how they felt for each other and for Derek. While they never believed he would ever want to be with one of them, let alone, both of them, they would still listen to Derek and be there for him. Silently promising they would try their best to understand his reasoning behind his actions, they let him continue. “What I’m going to tell you will be hard to believe but I ask you to keep an open mind.” After they both nodded, he decided to be blunt. “We’re mates.”

Never in their wildest dreams or fantasies had they seen that coming. It took a minute of shocked silence for them to register the words. Stiles was the one to break it. “One of us are your mate?”

“No.”

They looked confused. “Then why did y-”

Derek interrupted Allison. “I meant, no, you’re both my mates.” Both of them looked at him in disbelief.

“We’re both your mates?” Stiles asked while looking at him like he had two heads.

“Though technically now I guess we’re all each other’s mates. Now that you’re werewolves, we each have the other two as mates.”

They didn’t know what to say to that and Derek started to get anxious. He decided to explain how he discovered it. “First I met Stiles. I knew the second I met you, you were my mate. I thought the universe was making fun of me.” Stiles looked insulted and slightly hurt so Derek quickly explained. “What I meant, was that everything started with teenage me falling for an older woman, and now I was the one falling for the teen. The human, oblivious, underage teen with a sheriff father. I felt like I was being punished for what I did. So I ignored it. No matter how much my instinct was to claim you and make you mine.” The last sentence was said with so much want and possessiveness the two teens flushed.

Stiles ignored the feeling in favor of asking Derek a question. “You know you aren’t Kate right?” He asked it seriously and Allison nodded her head in agreement. “You’re not her.”

“I’m getting there, but I still think you’re too young.” He saw them start to protest and continued. “But, I know you two have seen more than most adults should ever have to and I trust you know enough to make the decision for yourselves.” Both teens nodded their heads thanks for trusting them and not treating them like children.

“What about when you met me.” Allison asked almost shyly. So used to the badass Argent, the boys were struck by how precious she was. Not necessarily fragile, but something to be cherished.

 Derek looked at her with wry smile. “I’m not going to lie, you were difficult to wrap my head around. While rare, having two mates is not unheard of. It made hard to resist my wolf though. Having two beautiful, brave, loving mates. A large part of me was proud and ecstatic I had such wonderful mates but at the same time, I didn’t believe I could have you. For multiple reasons. First of all, you and Stiles were both only 16 by the time I met you Alli.” All three were momentarily shocked by the nickname. Derek thought Stiles was right. The longer he talked the more natural it all was. “And, you certainly didn’t make anything easy.” He joked. “I couldn’t believe my second mate turned out to be, not only the daughter of a hunter, but was also the niece of another hunter that was responsible to the death of my pack.” She winced at the reminder. Stiles, and surprising everyone with how easy it was, Derek too, took one of her hands in an effort to comfort her and show her they didn’t blame her. Derek squeezed her hand as he continued. “I’m not gonna lie, the hardest part was watching both of you want someone else. I can’t blame anyone else but myself but it was tough. Especially watching one of my mates with another wolf.” The both cringed knowing now how hard it must have been for him to hold back and how much it must have hurt. “I can’t say was happy watching you two pine for Scott and Lydia, but I’m glad you had a chance to experience teen love, even if only for a short amount of time.”

Stiles looked at Derek with a little bit of awe- which Derek thought kept happening a little too much for one day- and said, “I know what it’s like to love someone who doesn’t love you back. I can’t imagine what it must have been like feeling that with both of your mates.”

“I have another question though.” Derek looked at Allison and nodded for her to continue. “Why tell us now. I mean is it because we’re werewolves now and you knew you couldn’t hide it from us anymore?”

Derek was trying to find the best way to explain while they both waited for an answer. “It is true I knew you would find out eventually and I couldn’t hide it anymore, but I also realized I didn’t want to hide it anymore. Having mates who could feel the connection like me? Who would crave me the same way them? Who could possibly learn to love them the way I love them? A family? A pack? I couldn’t give that up and I want to stop resisting it.”

Allison and Stiles were blown away by how Derek felt. They knew there was no way they could be mad at him. They understood how much he’d been through and knew he hadn’t been ready for what mates meant any more than they would have been. Then they both realized what he said at the same time.

“Love?” They whispered like they were afraid he would take it back.

Derek actually blushed which they both thought was impossible and adorable. “Oh. Well. Yeah, but don’t worry about it. I’ve had a long time to figure this out. I know this is all new information for you guys. I don’t really expect anything to happen anytime soo-”

They both shut him up by putting a hand over his mouth. Derek looked at them with wide, apprehensive eyes. Stiles explained what they were both thinking. “Hey. There will be none of that.” They took their hands away and now they were the ones to each reach for one of his. “You’re right. This is all very new for us, but that doesn’t matter.Just because we didn’t know about the mates thing doesn’t mean we didn’t ever feel anything. It actually makes a lot of sense. We’ve both felt drawn to each other and to you, and this explains why. Besides Scott and Mama McCall, my dad has been the only family I’ve had for years. It makes me happy to think that I’ll have, not one, but two more people for support. Two people I know will put me before anything else and I know I will do the same for… Assuming we’re doing this. Are we doing this?”

Derek was surprised to hear they felt the bond-however faint it was-as humans. He had no idea that Stiles was so serious about how he felt for Derek. He was tired of punishing himself and denying himself happiness. If they would have them, he would do everything in his power to be the best mate they could ask for. With that decided Derek answered Stiles first. “I want this, but only if both of you do.” Stiles nodded and they both looked at their other mate. “Alli?”

The girl in question looked at the boys. Her boys, if she wanted it. The thought made her smile as she answered Derek. “I do. I want this. I want both of you so much. I think we all want someone to care about us. Someone we won’t have to worry about leaving or not being there. Someone who will love us no matter what. The fact that there are three of us, that just makes it that much better.”

The boys both looked relieved by her answer and they all took a moment to let that sink in before Derek made sure this was what they wanted. “Are both of you completely sure? You two are only 17 and this is for life. I’m sure if we talked to Deaton there would be a way to break the bond or delay it for you passed the next full moon.”

“Why the next full moon?” Stiles asked.

“Now that you’re both wolves, you’ll start feeling the bonds between us solidify along with gaining all of your new abilities, but on the full moon we’ll all feel the need to claim each other. It was hard to ignore when it was just me, but there would be no stopping it. If we decide to do this, by the next full moon, in three weeks, we’ll be bonded forever.

“So, like werewolf married?”

Derek huffed a laugh. “Yes Sti. It would be the wolf equivalent to marriage.”

Allison was serious as she assured Derek. “We know this is a big commitment and that we’re young, but only in age. We’ve seen more in two years that most people see in their lifetimes. We are already werewolves. There’s already no turning back, not that we even want to. This world is dangerous and I think having each other will make us stronger and happier. We will be able to do anything, as long as it’s together.”

Stiles nodded his head in agreement as he took over. “She’s right. Just because we’re young doesn’t mean we’re not ready. We don’t need to go away to college and spread our wings. I don’t know about Alli but I planned on staying here. I didn’t want to leave my dad alone in a place where the supernatural has a habit of showing itself every other week. As for relationships, why would I want to go and try and meet other people when it will most likely end in heart ache. I know you two wouldn’t ever hurt me.”

“What about Scott? Your Dad's?” Derek wanted to make sure they were thinking through everything.

Stiles answered first. “I think we should tell them about everything except being mates. I don’t want to hide you guys, and we won’t, but I don’t think telling them we’ll practically be married in three weeks. While we work on getting to know each other, we should let them use that time to get used to the three of us being together.”

“Are you sure you’re dads would be okay with that? Like you both said, they’re the only family you guys have left.”

It was Allison who answered this time. “They might not be happy about it but they will need to accept it. We’re doing this and that mean we’re family too. We’ll both be 18 in a few months and you’re only five years older than us.”

Stiles added, “And we’ll make them see we’re serious. They won’t be able to keep us away from each other and if they try, they need to see that they’ll only lose us. This is for life and I’m not about to lose you both because our parents can’t get over the fact that we’re mature enough to make our own decisions.”

“I hope it won’t come to that, but thank you. Now, what about Scott?”

“It’s like I told Alli. If Scott really loves us, he’ll want us to be happy, and if he can’t do that, then he’s not my best friend. You guys come first before everything.”

“Okay. Now what about us?”

“I agree with Sti. I’m not going to hide you two. I think we should spend as much time together in these next three weeks as we can getting to know each other.”

Derek was pleased by her answer but he had a question he needed to ask. It made him blush a little. “There is something else I want to talk about.” Both teens nodded for him to continue, wondering what could have make him turn pink. “It’s about when we bond. I think we should wait until the full moon to complete the mating. Is that okay?”

Now the other two were blushing. “Yeah.” Stiles cleared his throat. “I think that’s a good idea.”

Derek waited for Allison to nod. “Okay. now, I have to ask. Do you guys want kids?”

They were both surprised about the question but Allison answered. “We’ve talked about that before actually. Not really planning it, but you know, just curious, and we both want multiple kids. We are both only children and we want to our kids to have siblings to grow up and play with.”

"I get that that’s a good thing to talk about but why now?” Stiles wondered.

"Well,” he said, “male werewolves have knots and you can’t really wear a condom with them. When we mate, we won’t be able to use protection. While we can’t get, or give, and diseases, there would be the high probability of pregnancy.”

“Wait.” Stiles said, “Scott never told me he had a know. I would think that’s something he would tell me. Or at least call me about to freak out over.”

“Well,” Allison blushed as they turned to look at her and she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she ducked her head a little, “he might not know. We never actually had sex. He wanted to but I knew I didn’t love him like he loved me, and I didn’t want my first time to be with some high school puppy love. No pun intended.”

They both looked shocked but pleased too. “I’m not gonna lie. I’m happy to hear that, but it wouldn’t have happened anyway. It wouldn’t happen until he found his mate.”

“Anyway, what I needed to know was if we should try and find something to prevent pregnancy for you Alli. Deaton might be able to find something but regular birth control wouldn’t work.”

They waited to hear what Allie had to say because they knew, ultimately it was her decision. “I don’t think I want to try and find anything. I think we should just let whatever happens, happen. If I get pregnant, then we’ll make it work. I’m assuming we’ll be moving into the house eventually once it’s done?”

“If you both want to, I would love it.”

“It might be early and could lead to a stressful senior year, but if we do it together, I think we could handle a baby. If I don’t get pregnant we’ll have plenty of time. Like we said, Sti and I plan on staying in Beacon Hills. We don’t need some college experience that comes with crappy roommates, frat boys at keggers, and one night stands. We’d be plenty happy to stay here and live the life meant for us. What about you Der?”

“I would love nothing more than to rebuild my home, my pack, and my family with you two. I just want you to know that we don’t have to do it so fast.”

“We know that we are grateful you care enough to wait, but if there’s one thing we’ve all learned, is that life is short. I don’t want to spend it on meaningless dates in meaningless places without you guys with me.” Stiles made sure Derek understood they knew what they were getting into before looking at the clock. “Now. It’s late and we need to get some sleep. Especially you Der, you need to finish healing.”

The two teens helped Derek out of the chair and helped him get ready for bed. They removed his shoes, socks, jeans, and leather jacket. Because his shirt was shredded, Stiles got one of his big night shirts for him to wear. They made sure we was comfortable laying in the center before getting ready themselves. Stiles let Allison borrow some sweats and they took turns in the bathroom.

Stiles turned the light out while Allison laid on one side of Derek, before laying on the other. Of course, being Stiles, he couldn’t help but trip on the way there. “I guess not even being a supernatural creature can cure my clumsiness huh?”

Once they were all in bed they found it surprisingly easy to cuddle together and get comfy without it being awkward. Stiles laid his head on Derek’s left shoulder while he threw his right leg over the the other two. Allison laid her head on Derek’s other shoulder while Derek grabbed one of their hand and locked intertwined them on his stomach where he had already healed.

“You guys know I meant it right? I love you guys.”

“We know Der.” Stiles said quietly.

“And we love you too.” Allison whispered.

With smiles on their faces and warmth in their hearts, they fell into a peaceful sleep, hoping tomorrow would be as easy as this was.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

“Would someone like to explain to me what the hell this is?” 

All three wolves were up in an instance all grimacing but for two different reasons.

“God dad, you don’t have to be so loud.” Allison and Stiles were covering their ears, not used to the new hearing abilities, while Derek was berating himself for not hearing the Sheriff. 

“I just found you in bed with not just your best friend’s ex, but also a man I’ve arrested. Twice. I think I’ve earned the right to be loud! Someone better start talking before those two arrests become three.”

“That was my fault. Mostly Scott’s fault. And he was cleared. Just. Go wait downstairs. Please? We wanted to talk to you anyway. There are some things you need to know about what’s been happening the last couple years.” Stiles’ dad looked liked he wanted to protest but stopped at the promise of an explanation. 

“Aw hell, Stiles. Fine. You better be down in 5 minutes. All three of you.” He made sure to point at each one of them so they would look him in the eye before he turned around to head downstairs.

When the Sheriff was far enough away not to hear Stiles turned to look at Derek accusingly. “How did you not hear him come home?”

Derek shrugged while the tips of his ears turned red. “I guess my wolf felt safe laying beside both my mates enough to not be on constant vigilance. Besides, I’m not the only one with supernatural hearing now.”

“You’re telling me.” Allison groaned. “Will it always be so loud?” 

“Pretty much.” The older wolf said. “It’s just something that you’ll have to learn to control and get used to, just like everything else that comes with the change.”

“Speaking of wolfie powers. How are you feeling?” Stiles asked both of them. Everyone checked their wounds and weren’t really surprised to find them gone. “That’s something I could get used too.” Stiles looked at his mates. Mates. He loved how right that sounded. “Looks like it’s time to face the music. Last chance to get out of this.” Allison and Derek looked at each other and stood up to face him with determined expressions. “Well alrighty then. To the interrogation we go.”

Stiles lead the way to the kitchen where his dad was waiting followed by Allison and Derek bringing up the rear. Stiles pulled out the seat for Allison before sitting between her and Derek. The three mates sat on one side, facing Sheriff Stilinski as a united front.

John crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the three kids. Yes, he still considered Derek a child. “So is someone going to explain what I walked in on up there?”

“We’ll get to that.” His son said. “First there’s something you need to know.” Stiles took a deep breath and Allison and Derek each took one of his hands - something the trained investigator didn’t miss - giving Stiles the courage to explain everything. And he did. From the Hales - it was their turn to comfort Derek - to the Darach and Alpha Pack, and everything in between. Scott’s bite, the Argents - now it was the boys’ turn to support Allison - the Kanima. Everything. Who the wolves were, Lydia the Banshee, Scott the true Alpha, and Deaton the Druid. The only thing they left out so far was Deucalion.

Before Stiles could finish, his dad interrupted him. “Is this some kind of joke Stiles? Because it’s not funny. I thought you said you were going to stop lying.” He said it with so much disappointment that Stiles flinched. His mates each wrapped an arm around his shoulder while holding clutching his hands with their other.

Derek glared at the sheriff. He didn’t care if he was his mates father or the county sheriff. He didn’t want anything or anyone upsetting his mates. Now that he had them, he was going to protect them with everything he had, even from their own parents. He looked at Stiles, asking Stiles if he was sure with his eyes. Stiles nodded back and Derek turned toward the older Stilinski. He let his eyes glow bright blue and his teeth lengthen. It was enough for the sheriff to jump back while reaching for his gun that he was still wearing from the night shift. Before anyone could blink, Derek was back to his human form and his mates put themselves between the two older men.

“See dad. I was telling the truth, but I’m going to need you to move your hand from gun.”

“Are you insane Stiles?! No! You need to get away from him!” The father was a bit hysterical but no one could really blame him.

“Dad. He would never hurt you unless you tried to hurt one of us. Now will you please sit down?” Seeing that both teens trusted the other man, John sat back down, followed by the three mates.

“Okay, so the supernatural is real. Why tell me now? From what I gather you’re two humans who’ve been caught in multiple supernatural battles. What changed?”

“Uh, well,” If Stiles had use of either of his hands he’d be rubbing the back of his neck, “you see, we did. Well me and Allison.”

“What do you mean you changed.” His dad asked slowly.

“Well we might, not, be exactly, human. Anymore.” John looked angry for a second and pointed at Derek.

“Did he-”

“No! No, it wasn’t Derek.” He waited for his dad to calm down but he still didn’t look happy. “You remember Deucalion? Yeah, not as dead as we thought.” 

John looked worried now, “What happened. Did he hurt you?”

Stiles glanced at each of his mates before steeling himself to answer. “You could say that. We found Derek half dead when Deucalion came out from wherever he was hiding to attack us too. He bit both of us.” 

Stiles could tell his dad was having a hard time imagining his son as anything close to what Derek looked like. “So all three of you are werewolves?”

“Yes,” The three wolves in question answered at the same time.

“Okay.”

Stiles just stared, waiting for the yelling, or the freak out, or even the shooting. But nothing happened. “Okay?”

“Yes ‘Okay’.”

The three mates looked at each other in disbelief before Stiles turned back to his dad. “What do you mean okay? You’re not going to yell? Freak out?”

“I’m sure I’ll do plenty of that later, but by the sound of things we have bigger things to talk about. Like why these two were in your bed?”

All three of them blushed at the reminder of how the sheriff found them that morning. “Well. Dad, you remember when I told you I was gay?”

“Yes. And I also remember telling you, you aren’t gay.”

“Well maybe not,” Stiles said a little indignantly, “but it would seem I am bi.”

The sheriff took a moment to piece together what wasn’t being said. “Stiles, are you trying to tell me you’re sleeping with both your best friend’s ex-girlfriend and a man way too old for either of you.”

Seeing his mate flinch at the reminder of their ages, Stiles defended Derek, “He’s only five years older than us and we’ll both be 18 in a few months.”

“Stiles! You’re both underage. I should be arresting him.”

Stiles became deadly serious at the idea. “Dad, I love you, but you can’t keep them away from me. You try, and you’ll lose me. Like you pointed out, we have a few reasons as to why this could be a bad idea. This isn’t some fling or experiment. We wouldn’t have told you if we weren’t serious. We wouldn’t have risked it if we hadn’t thought everything through. I know it’s unorthodox for you but it’s not new to the supernatural world. I’m asking you to trust me on this. To respect who I love and want to be with.”

To say the sheriff was shocked, would be an understatement. He couldn’t remember the last time his son had been so serious. Stiles was right to think he would assume it to be a meaningless experiment. It was hard to understand how his son could be so serious about two people when he’s never even been in a relationship.

“You say you’ve thought everything. Can I ask some questions then?”

“Absolutely.” His son said.

“Does your father know about this Allison.” He asked looking at the girl.

“Not yet sir.”

“Please. Call me John.”

“Okay John. No he doesn’t know, but we do plan on telling him soon.”

“I’m glad to hear that. When you do, let me know I’d like to see him. It’ll be nice to have an adult help me out with all of this,” They all looked confused seeing as Derek was legally an adult. “Someone other than Derek. Not that I don’t believe you guys but like you said, he’s not all that much older than you two. All three of you are still just kids.” They looked miffed as being referred to as kids and it made the man chuckle. “Also, if this is as serious as you guys say it is, it looks like we’ll need to start working on some ground rules. As for right now, I’m not going to try and keep you guys apart, but I don’t want to see or hear anything. As for going public, don’t try and hide it, that will look bad if someone finds out, but don’t flaunt it in front of everyone either. Now what about Scott?”

The three wolves were positively gleeful with the sheriff’s decision. It was better than they ever could have hoped. “We tried ignoring it in respect for Scott, but that’s not something we can or want to do anymore. As wolves we’ll be drawn to each other even more before and we don’t want to fight that. We just have to hope that Scott cares enough about us to be happy we’re happy. Like I told Alli and Der, if he can’t do that, then he’s not my best friend.”

John raised his eyebrows at the nicknames but didn’t say anything. “You keep pointing out how serious this is. Have you thought about the future? After high school? College?”

Allison was the one to answer, showing that they had talked about it and came up with a plan together. “We’ll work hard to graduate and then move in with Derek since the house should be done by then.” The sheriff looked at the boys and they nodded their heads in agreement. “We’ll be staying in Beacon Hills for college too. Then we’ll find jobs here. We talked about it and this is home for us. We don’t feel the need to explore anytime soon and if we want to travel later, we’ll do it together.”

The sheriff looked resigned. “I should be trying to talk you out of this but, I know it wouldn’t work and I’m glad to see you’ve put so much thought into this. Now what about you Derek? How do you feel about all this?”

Derek straitened up and looked directly at the sheriff. “I’m just happy I was lucky enough to have two incredibly beautiful, smart, brave, people to stand by my side and love me after everything I’ve done. I didn’t think I’d ever be this fortunate after my I lost my family. I was worried I was asking too much from them too soon but they shut down those thoughts pretty fast. After two years, I trust them to make their own decisions and believe them when they say they want this together. Now that I have them, I will do anything and everything to keep them safe and happy.”

His mates couldn’t keep the smiles off their faces if they tried. “That goes for all of us.” Stiles said and Allison nodded her head in agreement when Derek looked at them.”

The sheriff sighed and shook his head fondly at the three of them when he noticed they were each smiling like idiots and practically forgot he was there. The moment was disrupted by Allison’s phone beeping.

She checked her phone and said, “That was my dad wondering when he could expect me home. Is it okay if I ask him over here to explain everything?” She asked the sheriff, “And then you guys could talk?”

“That would be great. I’m going to head upstairs and clean up, get out of this uniform. Stiles start some breakfast would you?”

“Sure thing dad.” Before the sheriff could pass, Stiles attacked him with a bear hug, mindful of his new strength. “Thank you.” He whispered.

As they pulled apart John said, “Your welcome. Just don’t make me regret it. Any of you.” He added looking over to where Allison was tucked under Derek’s arm. “And take care of each other.”

They all responded at the same time, “Always.”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

As the three worked together to make breakfast, Allison and Derek noticed something was bugging Stiles. Allison stepped up in front of him while Derek hugged them both from behind him.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“You’re not worried about your dad are you? I thought he took it all fairly well considering.” She added.

“No, it’s not that. I’m extremely happy it went so well. It’s about Deucalion actually.”

“What about him?” The older wolf asked.

“I’m just worried he’ll try and control us like Peter did Scott. He is our Alpha technically. I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

Allison looked afraid at the thought, never having really considered it.

“Well,” Derek said, “Scott was able to overcome the control. I have faith you two will too. We’ll practice controlling your wolves but having the mate connections will help anchor all of us. I won’t let you guys hurt anybody. We’ll ground each other the way you guys have been grounding me.”

“We ground you?” 

Allison pulled back a little so she could look at him as he answered. “Yes.”

“But I thought your anchor was anger.” Stiles turned his head so he could try and catch the other boy’s eye.

“Not for a long time. I couldn’t use anger to tie me to my humanity knowing I had to human mates. It’s hard to be angry when given two such amazing mates.” At his answer Stiles dropped his head back onto Derek’s shoulder and nuzzled his neck while Allison hugged them both. “You two will be just fine. Now we need to finish breakfast so it’ll be done by the time Alli’s dad gets here.”

The mates reluctantly pulled away to finish the food. Just as the food was put on the table the wolves heard Chris pull up and the sheriff made his way to the table. While everyone situated themselves around the table, Stiles went to get the door. The hunter was surprised when the door opened before he could knock.

“Heard you drive up.” He offered by way of explanation. “Come on in. We just finished making breakfast.” Stiles lead him to wear the others were and sat on one side of Allison while Derek sat on the other.

“Have a seat Chris.” The sheriff said.

“Thank you.” He answered even though it was evident he was confused. He looked at Allison for any indication as to what was happening or why Derek was there. He didn’t hate the kid anymore but wasn’t sure why he was sitting at the sheriff’s table for lunch.

“We told him.” She said and her father was taken aback momentarily.

“I’m glad. I guess that explains why you’d want to talk to Derek and I.”

“Please. Call me John. and yes, that’s part of the reason we wanted to talk to you. I’ll let the kids explain.

Now Allison was the one steeling herself for the talk with her dad while being supported by her mates. They had already begun eating when Allison blurted, “I’m a werewolf!” 

Chris was frozen for a split second and then he was standing reaching for the gun they could smell the wolfsbane on. His angry eyes were focused on Derek. At the very real threat to their mate, Allison and Stiles were wolfed out and protectively blocking him before anyone could blink. They each had bright yellow beta eyes, claws, fangs, and the extra hair. Fortunately they both kept their eyebrows, unlike Derek, and Allison didn’t get as much hair as her mates did.

Derek was busy watching his mates with pride and awe, completely forgetting about the hunter who was just planning on shooting him, while the sheriff looked like he was ready to have a heart attack, starring at his wolfed out son.

The silence brought on by the teens’ sudden change was broken by Allison. “Dad sit down so we can explain. Pull out that gun again and we won’t be held accountable by our actions.” Her voice was distorted by her fangs but it got her point across as Chris and John sat back down.

Derek laid a hand on both of his mates to calm them down. “As beautiful as your knew wolf forms are, I’m gonna need you guys to come back to me.” They didn’t take their eye off the hunter but managed to huddle together. “Listen to my voice.” He said as he tucked the teens under his arms and let them scent mark him to reassure themselves he was okay. “I’m okay. Come on. You can do it.”

By the time Derek had the two wolves back to normal, both parents were looking at them in shock, for multiple reasons. Allison turned to look at her dad when she calmed down. “I’d say I was sorry but I can’t be. They bring out my protective side and you jumped to conclusions.” They stayed cuddled together as they sat back down across from the two dads. “Derek didn’t do this. He’s a beta. You know he can’t turn people.” 

Everyone saw realization dawn on face, mixed with a little bit of horror. “You’re mates aren’t you?” The three froze. “The close contact, the protective edge.”

“How did you-” Allison stopped before finishing, apprehensive of how her father would take it. 

“I know more about werewolves then you give me credit from.”

“But how did you know we weren’t just pack?” Stiles asked ignoring his father’s confused looks.

“Because, not only did he anchor both of you, you’re instincts as a newly turned wolf wouldn’t be so strong if you were just in the same pact. Mates are more important than anyone else to a wolf, making your instincts regarding them extra strong, even in the beginning.”

“Would someone please clue me in on what the rest of you are talking about please.” The sheriff was annoyed at not knowing what they meant.

Stiles looked at his dad. “We told you we were in a serious committed relationship. We were hoping to ease you into the idea of mates.”

“What are mates? Are they what I think they are?”

Derek took over the explanation and decided to be blunt. “Probably. Mates are the werewolf version of soulmates but real. It is believed every wolf has that one, or in some cases such as ours, two, perfect people. They complete the wolf and the human side of us perfectly, and the wolf knows the moment they meet. I informed Stiles and Allison what we were to each other when they were turned. I had never planned on telling them but knew I couldn’t keep it from them anymore. And honestly, I didn’t want to. So, I told them everything and let them make their own choice. The bond we have is new and can be broken up until the next full moon. That will be when we will feel the need to complete the bond. After that, there is no going back. After knowing all of this, they still decided to continue this. In three weeks, we’ll be essentially, married.”

Both parents looked ready to forbid it and say, over their dead body until both teens held up their hands. Stiles went first. “Dad, we’ve talked about this. Nothing’s changed. Just, now you know without a doubt we were being honest. We told you were were committed. This is beyond some high school puppy love. These two people were made for me. You should just be happy I have two people to love and care for me. And I got it on the first shot without any heartbreak.”

John knew when he was fighting a losing battle and to back down, so he nodded his head in resignation.

Allison turned to her dad. “It’s the exact same for me dad. You said it yourself, you know how important mates are. They’re mine.” The boys couldn’t deny hearing that from their mate was hot. Not that they’d tell her in present company. “You know you can’t keep them from me. I need you to trust me when I tell you I want them and I need them. I don’t want to have to choose, because as much as I love you, they will come first. Besides, you have to agree, I could have done worse.”

You’re right. You could have ended up being mates with Scott.” Everyone looked relieved that he was making jokes. “Fine. I’m not happy about it right now, but just give me time to get used to it. Now, if Derek didn’t change you, then who did?”

Derek answered. “Deucalion. It would seem he’s not as dad as we thought. He was looking for revenge against Scott but found us instead. We don’t know where he is now.”

“Well I guess it’s a good thing you have you’re new bodyguards Allison. You two better protect her with your life.”

“Always.” Was the automatic response. Allison was happy because she knew this was her father’s way of accepting their relationship.

“We protect each other.” She said and the other two nodded their heads. “Now we already told John our plans for the future. Can you tell him everything while you two talk and make rules or whatever please?” John nodded his head.

“Cool.” Stiles said. Then we’re going to go and try to get some more sleep. We’re still wiped from yesterday. Have fun with your talk.” 

As Stiles pulled his mates along and up towards his room John said, “Remember, i don’t want to see anything and I don’t want to hear anything.”

“Yes dad!” He called back as the three mates blushed at the insinuation. 

When they got to his room, they realized the whole morning had happened in their pajamas - Allison in Stiles’ clothes and the boys in boxers and shirts - and went straight to bed. Just like the night before, Derek laid in the middle with his mates on either side. The difference was, he was healed this time so they were both laying half on him with their faces nuzzled in his neck.

“That went better than I ever thought it would.” Stiles whispered and they hummed in agreement.

“We’re really doing this aren’t we?” Allison asked a little giddy with how happy the thought made her.

“We are.” Derek said. “And I couldn’t be happier. I love both of you so much.”

“Ditto.” Stiles replied.

Allison chuckled. “Yeah. Ditto.”

With that, the three wolves fell asleep in the safety of their mates’ arms for a second time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

The wolves woke to a knock on Stiles’ bedroom door. John opened it and poked his head in and said, “Why don’t you three come on down soon. Chris and I have had time to talk and we have come up with some ground rules we need to go over.”

The three mates got up and followed the sheriff down the stairs. As the three sat down John poured everyone coffee before sitting by Chris. They two parents looked over at the three snuggled together, drinking their coffee and trying to wake up.

“So, as I said, we’ve come up with some ground rules. Chris has explained to me how important mates are to each other, so I know it would be futile to try and keep you separated. I know you guys will do want you want and I won’t get in the way. Rather than trying to forbid anything and forcing you to try to find time around me, I’d rather just accept it, that way I can be there for you three.”

Chris started, “He’s right. It will take some time to get used to it, but Allison, I’m not going to lose you over a a guy. Or in this case, two. I’ve seen you save lives and lose friends, I think it’s time I get used to the fact that you’re grown up and can take care of yourself. And, if you can’t now you have two more guys - men - to help you.”

Allison was teary eyed and the boys were looking at the hunter with gratitude for being so accepting. “Thank you daddy. I know it’s unconventional but it works for us and it makes us happy.”

“I know. That’s why John and I have decided to step aside and let this happen - not that we could stop it if we wanted to. Just, make sure to take care of each other and know we’re here for for you.” He looked at each of the kids across from him. “All of you. As unconventional as it is, it’s a family now. Our family.”

The two younger wolves were beyond happy to have their parents be so supportive and they could see Chris’s declaration affected their mate. They knew he never expected to have his mates or have another family, and now he has both. It caused the older wolf to get a little choked up. All he could do was nod his head with sincere thanks.

“Now,” John said clearing his throat - the moment causing him to get a little choked up himself. He went from being a single dad, to co-parenting three amazing kids. “Back to the ground rules. We understand you three will continue to stay close and I imagine won’t want to be spending too many nights away from each other?” They nodded yes to his question. “Okay. For now, because it’s summer, we’ll allow the sleepovers. Just make sure you let both of us know where you’ll be. We’ll see how this goes. If you stay out of trouble and can make this work, we’ll let you continue it when school starts in a month.” The teens were practically giddy with that news but John held up his hand before it could get out of hand. “But. But, you better make sure it doesn’t affect your school work. Just because you don’t plan on moving away to some fancy college, doesn’t mean you want to let your grades go.” The two wolves were still happy. They never planned on letting that happen anyway.

Chris took over, “Derek,” he said looking at the eldest wolf, “where are you staying. I was told the house was being rebuilt. Where are you staying in the meantime?”

“I’m staying at the loft until the house is finished.”

“Okay. We imagine you’ll want some time alone,” John said as Chris cringed at the thought of what her daughter would be doing alone with her mates, “So you two can stay with Derek on the weekends.”

Again, John had to keep the wolves from getting ahead of themselves. “Now comes the hard part.”

“That wasn’t the hard part?” Stiles asked in disbelief. 

“No.” They knew they weren’t going to like what he had to say as they saw John take a deep breath and steel himself with a constipated look on his face. “Mating.” He said bluntly and everyone cringed, seeing where this was going. “Let’s see if I’ve got this right. You said you were completing the bond in three weeks. Correct?” The three blushing teens nodded. “And that means you’re going to have sex. Correct?” Again, they nodded not able to keep complete eye contact. “So, you know you need to be safe right?”

Stiles cringed again as he explained. “Okay. So this is more than I ever wanted you -dad- and you - Chris as an honorary in-law - to ever know about our sex lives. But I guess there are some things you need to know.” He looked at his mates and they nodded their heads giving him permission. When he looked back at the two adults sitting across from them, he could see they were afraid of what he had to say. “The first thing is as werewolves we can’t give or receive diseases.”

“While that’s a relief,” Chris said, “you’re still going to use protection right?” He asked looking from the boys back to his daughter.”

“Actually daddy, we can’t. Well, they can’t.”

Chris looked like he was going to get worked back up, staring back and forth between Stiles and Derek. “What do you mean they can’t us-”

“We have knots.” Derek said bluntly cutting Chris off. His mates looked at him with slight annoyance but mostly with fond exasperation for how he came right out with it.

“Knots?” Asked John while Chris seemed to be regretting asking. “Wait,” they could see the exact moment he got it when he went back to looking constipated. “You mean male werewolves have knots? Like, dog, knots?”

“Yup.” his son answered cheekily to help hide his embarrassment on the subject being discussed with his father. “It would seem so. Now you see why condoms wouldn’t exactly work.” His mates just shook their heads, not surprised in the least by his candor.

“What about birth control?” Chris asked joining John in his expression in constipation.

“Well, daddy, regular birth control wouldn’t work.”

“Surely there’s something you could find.” Her father said a little hysterically.

“We could try,” she said, “and Der and Sti offered to help, but they left that decision to me. And I decided that we would leave it up to the universe so to speak. I know this is all new and you probably think it’s too early, but we decided that if I became pregnant, then we could handle.”

“You can handle it?” John asked sarcastically. “And how is that?”

Derek being the oldest and seen as the one with the most responsibility, having two younger mates, answered, “If Alli were to become pregnant, firstly we would be happy.We talked, and we want multiple children. If that happens sooner than later, we’ll handle it. The house will be done in a couple months, maybe less, and money won’t be a problem. My family wasn’t exactly one to have money problems before the fire. After splitting what was left, trusts, and insurance, let’s just say, that’s one thing we won’t have to worry about. Sti and Allie would continue finishing high school and I’ll probably get a job to stay busy until we do have a kid. I could always take time off or end a job if needed because we won’t need the money. They’ll continue onto college and take their classes online if need be. With three of us, no need to worry about money, and the option of online college classes, we will be able to take care of our kids, whenever they may arrive.”

John blew out a breath. “If that’s what you want. I can’t say I’m happy with the possibility, or more likely high probability, of a teen pregnancy but you’ve thought it through like everything else. All we can do is be there for you if and when you need help.” He chuckled. “Besides. I’ve always wanted to be a grandpa. I couldn’t think of more amazing parents. If anyone can handle it, it’ll be you three.”

Chris nodded his head in agreement and the dads were attacked with bear hugs by their respective child. After thanking them profusely, they switched, and Allison hugged John while Stiles shook Chris’s hand. Then Derek took his turn shaking their hands. 

“Where are you guys staying tonight?” John asked.   
The three had a silent conversation before Allison answered. “We’ll stay at my house tonight.”

“Yeah, that way you can get some sleep dad and have time to think about anything. You can talk to Melissa too but don’t say anything about us being mates yet. You can tell her we’re in a new relationship but we don’t want Scott to find out until we’ve told him.” John just nodded tiredly, the night shift and long morning’s exhaustion hitting him.

“I’ll give them a ride.” Chris said, “Then whenever I bring them back, I’ll bring along some wolfsbane bullets and stuff for you.”

“Thanks Chris. Bye kids. Behave and protect each other. We still don’t know where this Deucalion character is.”

“Will do daddio. Now go get some rest. I’ll let you know where we’ll be.” John hugged the three wolves - shocking Derek and maybe making him a little emotional - and shook Chris’s hand before heading upstairs.

“Alright,” Chris said turning to look at his daughter and two new son-in-laws, “You ready to go?”

“Yeah dad just let us go get some stuff out of Stiles’ room first.”

The three made it up to Stiles room and he started packing some clothes for him and Derek since they wouldn’t be going back to his loft yet. They put on new clothes not feeling self conscious in front of their mate. Allison sat and enjoyed the show since she would just wait to change once she was back home.

Allison lead the way back down when they were ready. “Okay daddy.”

So, the four new family members got into Chris’s SUV. The mates sat in the middle row with Allison in the middle seat. They got snuggled in and then they were on their way to Allison’s.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Before Chris let the three wolves settle into his daughter’s room he had to ask them of one thing. “I’m sure John already told you about at his house and it’ll be the same here. You three can do whatever you want here as long as you’re safe. But I don’t want to see or hear anything. Denial is a man’s best friend when it comes to their daughter’s sex lives.” With that, he left the blushing but nodding kids to make themselves at home.

Stiles, Allison and Derek spent the rest of the day moving around some of Allison’s stuff to make room for both her mates, talking, and trading kisses for the first time. Stiles was the only one two have never kissed anyone and having his first one be between three people was difficult. But they made it work, and he couldn’t have asked for a better one. They just layed snuggled together in bed getting to know each other a little better, mentally, emotionally, and physically. They never went farther than chaste kisses. Even though they knew it was forever for them, they enjoyed the building anticipation. 

They were just settling into bed when there was a loud banging on Allison’s window. They looked at each other knowing here was only one person who would go through the effort to climb the house. The boys sat up on the bed while Allison walked over to the window, knowing there was no point trying to hid and not wanting to either. She looked back at her boys and they nodded their heads in encouragement.

Taking a deep breath Allison opened the window and stepped back as Scott hurried in. “Oh my god, Allison. Are you okay? Deaton called me and told me what happened. I came straight here. I can’t believe Deucalion, did this.”

“And how exactly was that possible Scott? I thought you killed Deucalion.” Stiles voice made Scott jump, noticing the other two wolves in the room for the first time.

“Stiles?” He asked confused, then he looked at the older wolf sitting close to him, “Derek what the hell are you doing he-?” Scott was starting to wolf out when he was interrupted by clawed hand on his throat and an angry, wolfed out Allison in his face.

“It’s none of your business,” she growled.

Her mates stood up and walked over to where she still had a hold of Scott. They each flanked her while wrapping their arms around each other with her in the middle. They nuzzled her neck while Derek reassured her. “It’s okay Alli. I’m fine. He didn’t hurt us. I need you to let him go.” She let go and held onto her mates while she reigned in the wolf.

The silence was broken by Scott’s angry and incredulous voice. “What the hell is this?”

“Scott, buddy, pal. I’m gonna need you to calm down, Right Now.”

“Calm down? I’ll calm down when someone tells me what the hell is going on.”

“You threatened one of my boyfriends Scott. That’s what happened. In a room with two very new, very protective wolves.”

“Boyfriends? What are you talking about. Stiles, what is she talking abo-?” He was again interrupted, this time by Chris as he opened the door with is gun drawn.  
“Everything okay Allison?” He had his gun pointed at Scott, he could tell the boy was the reason his daughter was being soothed by her mates.

“Yes dad. Just a mistake.”

“Derek? Stiles?”

“We’re okay Chris. Scott was just a little surprised.” Derek said and Stiles nodded his head.

“Okay. Yell if you need anything.” He said lowering his gun and with one more glare thrown at Scott, he left, but didn’t close the door all the way.

Scott for his part looked like he just walked into an alternate universe and didn’t have a clue what was happening. He was just opening his mouth to talk when Stiles cut him off. “First things first. You didn’t answer my question. Why isn’t Deucalion dead?”

“I don’t know.”

“Wow Scott. Even if Derek wasn’t here I’d know you just lied to my face. Again. Alli and I can hear your heart now too. Remember? You said Deaton told you what happened. You heard Derek was close to death and both me and Alli were bit. And who did you come talk to first? Not the guy who almost died because of you, or your newly bit best friend.” He laughed but it didn’t have any humor in it. The reminders of what happened, caused the mates to cling to each other a little tighter. “You came to see the ex-girlfriend who doesn’t want anything to do with you anymore. Nice to know where we stand. No offense Alli. You know I love you.” He said the last part with a smile on his face while looking into her eyes.

“It’s okay. I love you too. Both of you.” She said looking back and forth between her boys.

“Ditto.” Derek said, causing his mates to laugh.

“What the hell did you two do to her? Allison, what did they do to you?” Scott asked reminding them they weren’t alone.

They turned to glare at him. “They didn’t do anything to me Scott. We were going to tell you on our own time but, now you know. We’re in love. I’m sorry Scott but I could never love you enough for us to work. They are everything to me now.”

“And if you’ve got a problem with that McCall, you can leave.” Derek said holding his mates closer.

Scott shook his head as he walked to the window. With one last furious and betrayed look, he jumped and ran.

It was silent as Derek held his mates. He knew Scott’s reaction hurt both of them. The older wolf dragged them to Allison’s bed and they laid back down. Just like the previous times, Derek was in the middle with his mates half on top of him and each other.

“You guys okay?” He whispered.

Stiles let out a big breath. “Yeah. We knew he wasn’t going to be thrilled, but I was hoping he cared enough to accept it.”

“I just hope he doesn’t do anything stupid.” Allison said.

“God. He tried to lie straight to my face. He knew Deucalion wasn’t dead. I bet he was never dead. Scott probably let him go.”

“You’re probably right about that Sti. Do you really think he’ll do something Alli?”

She sighed, “I think a very new, alpha werewolf, in a teenage boy’s body, just found out his ex is with, not only his best friend, but the man he blames everything wrong on too. I think with his new powers, he may let it go to his head in his rage.”

“Well that’s a scary thought.” Stiles said dryly. 

“I think for now we need to be on guard just in case.” Derek told his mates. “And give him time to cool off.”

“I know he’s your best friend Sti,” Allison started hesitantly, “but I’m not going to wait forever. If he can’t accept us being together, then I don’t want him in my life.”

Stiles kissed her forehead. “I know Alli and that’s okay. I’m not going to wait forever either. I’ve finally got both of you. I’m not giving you up for anything. And if Scott can’t accept us, then he’s not my best friend anyway.”

“As long as we have each other, we will be just fine.” Derek told his mates.

After a round of goodnight kisses and ‘I love you’s, The three werewolves fell asleep peacefully in one anothers’ arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Allison, Stiles, and Derek fell into a routine the next three weeks. They stayed at Allison’s and Stiles’ houses during the week and at Derek’s loft on the weekend. They spent the time becoming closer, in every sense of the word. They went on dates and didn’t hide their relationship. They weren’t giving people a show, but they didn’t stop themselves from the occasional PDA. Sometimes they would catch someone staring, but they were surprised at how many people didn’t even bat an eye.

They hadn’t seen or heard from Scott of Deucalion. Though they were cautious, they didn’t let it stop them from exploring their relationship and having fun. Some nights they would stay in and cuddle in a mini puppy pile, talking about their future. They talked about all the kids they wanted, knowing they could handle quite a few between the three of them. One of the weekends spent at Derek’s was used to look at the blueprints of the new Hale house that was in the middle of being rebuilt. He told them he would make sure and let the contractors know of any changes to be made. 

They also learned that not only did they get along very easily, their chemistry was amazing too. The UST was through the roof and could be cut with a knife, but they never undressed completely, agreeing to wait until the full moon. The closer they got to the Full Moon, the stronger the pull was. They and their wolves were ready to be bonded and start their forever together.

The full moon was on a monday that month, so John and Chris decided to give them Friday, Saturday, and Sunday night at Derek’s, along with Monday and Tuesday. They had five days and four nights together. To the supernatural world, they would be seen as Hales starting Monday night. Though they couldn’t make it legal yet, Allison and Stiles decided to take Derek’s name. If they were rebuilding his pack, on his land, where generations of Hales lived, they didn’t want to change that. They were happy to give their mate the legacy he thought he had lost.

The days up to the bonding filled the wolves with giddiness. There were no nerves or cold feet, so to say, just excitement. They felt they had been waiting long enough, and wanted to make what they had permanent. 

For the mating itself, there wasn’t any ceremony or anything big. They just needed to make sure the each bit both of their mates with the intent to mate. These mating bites wouldn’t ever heal either. A reminder to them and anyone else, they were taken.

It was the day of the full moon and the soon to be mated were ready to crawl out of their skin. The wolves were right beneath the surface, clawing to get to their mates. They gave up any pretense of being able to focus on anything other than each other by noon. They were cuddled together in bed by three, making out by six, fully aroused by nine, and almost naked by eleven.

The last hour was spent preparing each other for the bonding. Because the guys had knots, each one of them were prepped and stretched. And because they couldn’t not touch each other by then.

Finally, it was midnight. They could see the moon in the sky through Derek’s windows. The wolves in them were fighting to come out but after three weeks of learning control for the newbies, and both anchors there, the fight wasn’t hard.

They made it three rounds before collapsing. The first was spent with Allison in the middle being knotted by her boys, Stiles at her front and Derek at her back. They bit either side of her neck when they came together.

Round two ended with Derek in the middle. He and Allison were tied together face to face while Stiles knotted Derek from behind. Stiles and Allison took their turns claiming their mate with a bite this time.

The last round was spent with Stiles in the middle. Like with Derek, he was face to face with Allison when Derek knotted him from behind. Finally, Stiles was given both mate bites by his lovers.

And with that, the mate bond snapped into place and they howled together for the first time. They were lovers, mates, family, pack. Forever. And they couldn’t be happier. At that moment, nothing else mattered. Not Scott and the radio silence from him in the last three weeks. Not Deucalion who was still out and about, no doubt planning his next attack. Not the rest of their ‘pack’ that would be arriving home in time for school.

Nothing mattered except each other and the future they were starting together.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Stiles was the first to wake up. He laid there snuggled between his mates and sighed happily. His mates. He could feel the bond thrumming between them, could feel his mates awakening, sensing he was conscious.

As Derek and Allison woke up, they held each other tighter and nuzzled one another. There were happy rumbles and purring upon finding the mating bites still present on all three wolves.

They laid in bed quietly for a while, content in their mates’ arms. There were no need for words, the bond telling each other everything they needed to know. Of course, being who he was, Stiles broke the silence, “I don’t know about you two but I’m hungry.”

Allison hummed in agreement while Derek just snorted fondly at their mate.

The three wolves reluctantly dragged themselves out of bed and to the kitchen. They worked together effortlessly to make a big enough breakfast to feed three werewolves. The food was brought back to bed with them where they continued to lazily feed each other and trade kisses in between.

Once the food was gone and the dishes were done, the three wolves made their way to the bathroom to brush their teeth and relieve themselves, before sliding back into bed.

Allison laid in between her boys with a hand flat on her stomach, thinking. Imagining. Dreaming. 

“What do you think Alli?” Stiles asked, covering her hand with his. 

“Are you happy?” Derek continued, using his larger hand to cover both of theirs.

“Yeah, as crazy at that sounds. I would be happy either way, but I find myself hoping I’m pregnant. Is that weird? Is it too early to hope for that?” Allison asked a little worried. She knew they were aware of the possibility, but she thinks she would actually be disappointed if they found out she wasn’t pregnant. She just didn’t know if they felt way too, or if she was asking for too much too soon.

Both of her mates wrapped their arms around her and nuzzle either side of her neck. Their wolves rumble soothingly to calm their mate. 

“No Alli, that’s not crazy.” Stiles said, “I know what you mean. It may be fast, but it feels right.”

“You could be carrying one of our pups Alli, and nothing could make me happier than meeting them in two and a half months, if you are.” Derek reassured her.

“Two and a half months?” The teens asked together looking at their mate.

Derek looked sheepish realizing that was probably something he should have mentioned. “Yeah. Like a wolf, werewolf pregnancies last roughly 10 weeks.”

Both teens were stunned, realizing they could have a baby in less than 3 months. Allison was the first to find her voice. “Oh. Well, on the bright side, not only would we meet the baby sooner, I won’t have to be pregnant for 9-10 months. I’ll get to experience pregnancy and I won’t have to spend months being vulnerable. Cool.”

The boys laughed at the way she looked at it. “Just think,” Stiles said, “A pup with your dimples and Der’s eyebrows.”

“Or with your eyes and Sti’s nose.” Derek said somewhat softly.

“Yeah.” She breathed. The three were lost in thought, imagining the different possibilities, each hoping they wouldn’t just be imagining soon, and they would have their own pup.

They were so lost in their thoughts and content being together that they never heard the two extra heartbeats, or the door opening, which shouldn’t have been possible considering it’s loud to human ears. But, they were new mates, lost in each other and thoughts of their future.

They were brought out of those thoughts by a teasing voice. “Well big bro, it seems you’ve been busy.”


End file.
